Most Wanted
by Akane - Saeki
Summary: Todos creen que soy una criminal… mi cabeza tiene precio en 3 estados… yo soy la Most Wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: la fuga

Por los pasillos se escuchan los pasos de los soldados rusos, estoy en una prisión hay como más de 1,000 reos aquí yo con mi compañera **Kenia **escaparemos en unos minutos no será muy difícil "¿estas lista?" le pregunte ya que se veía un poco tensa "si, solo que… ¿y si te descubren?" me dijo con vacilo "¿descubrirme? ¿Quién?" le pregunte "ya sabes… en la escuela" me dijo yo solo sonreí "no te preocupes… ellos piensan que estoy de vacaciones con mi familia" le dije "estas segura que todo está bien" me dijo "si estoy segura… ahora comencemos con la misión la fuga" dije sonriendo y ella asintió.

Los guardias de la cárcel estaban en su patrullaje cuando de repente escuchan un grito "¡AYUDA!" grito una chica desconcertando a los guardias "¡AUXILIO!" grito de nuevo los guardias corrieron a ver porque gritaba la chica cuando llegaron solo estaba una chica con la mano llena de sangre y Kenia estaba tirada en el suelo "muerta". "¿Qué has hecho?" pregunto un guardia a la chica "ella no dejaba de quejarse… me aturdió" dijo simplemente "vayan y llamen al jefe" ordeno el teniente viendo la escena ella mato a su compañera de trabajo, cuando todos se fueron a buscar al jefe solo quedaron el teniente y la chica "eres una delincuente" dijo este "tal vez" respondió como si nada la chica. El teniente estaba a punto de hablar pero fue noqueado por Kenia "bien hecho" felicito la chica "gracias pero vamos antes que se den cuenta que era un truco" dijo Kenia "si" las dos chicas comenzaron a correr a la salida pero esta estaba muy bien asegurada "¿y ahora qué?" pregunto Kenia "lucharemos" respondió su compañera "pero me quitaron mis armas" dijo Kenia "tengo una idea".

Los guardias de la salida estaban muy pendientes cuando ven a su jefe que traía en brazos a Kenia "¿jefe que ha pasado?" pregunto un guardia "esta chica y la Most Wanted intentaban escapar" respondió el señor "¿Dónde la lleva?" pregunto otro guardia "a otra cárcel si siguen juntas seguro escaparan" respondió y salió. 20 Kilómetro lejos de la cárcel estaba Kenia siendo cargada por un señor "aquí es" dijo el señor "yo no veo nada" respondió Kenia "claro que no ves nada… pensabas que dejaría mi auto a la vista" dijo el señor "si… ya transfórmate siento como si estuviera hablando con Wizard" dijo Kenia y el señor comenzó a brillar cuando el brillo se fue allí estaba su compañera de trabajo "lo siento" dijo está presionando un botón y de la nada salió un auto "bien nos vamos" dijo y Kenia subió al auto.

En BlackStar

"¿Dónde está la agente B?" pregunto un hombre pero no hubo respuesta él sabía que cuando nadie decía algo era porque algo andaba mal "lo preguntare una vez más ¿Dónde está la agente B?" repitió y la puerta se abrió "aquí estoy" dijo una chica llevaba puesta ropa oscura cubriendo su rostro "¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó el señor "en Rusia" respondió "qué demonios hacías allí" pregunto el señor "una misión" dijo simplemente la chica "bueno… veras te estaba buscando para decirte que en tu escuela hay 2 chicas que empiezan a sospechar de ti… una de ella es Bellota una chica de cabello negro, ojos verde claro, se conoce por actuar rebelde… la otra es Bombón cabello naranja, ojos rosas, se conoce por ser la capitana de las porristas de tu escuela, tienen una identidad secreta ellas son las chicas súper poderosas" explico el señor "pero ¿Qué sospechan de mí?" pregunto la chica "piensan que eres una criminal… solo ten más cuidado no aumentes sus sospechas" dijo este.

En un laboratorio

"profesor esa chica tiene algo raro" dijo una chica de cabello naranja "Bombón tiene razón" dijo la morena "Bellota el hecho que sea rara no significa que sea una criminal" explico el profesor "para mí que sea rara no es suficiente prueba… pero han habido muchos robos en Saltadilla en esta semana la semana que ella no asistió a clases" dijo Bombón "si pero es posible que sea una coincidencia" dijo el profesor "no es una coincidencia ella es una ladrona" dijo Bellota "la espiaremos" dijo Bombón "y si las descubre" dijo el profesor "por favor profesor hemos engañado a toda Saltadilla con las chicas súper poderosas esto será pan comido" dijo Bellota y sin más que decir se fueron.

En el siguiente capítulo:

_"porque esas chicas me espían" – "hola soy Bombón y ella es Bellota" – "son las chicas súper poderosas" – "como lo supo" – "que hacen en mi casa"_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo: 2 Conociéndonos Burbuja P.O.V

Mi jefe me dijo que dos chicas sospechan de mi justo cuando pensaba que tenía todo bajo control. Como sea hoy vuelvo a la escuela y esas chicas estarán allí tengo que actuar lo más normal posible.

Me preparo para ir a la escuela, me pongo una camisa blanca de vestir, una falda larga negra, unos zapatos negros y unos lentes… ¿Qué? Olvide decirles que en la escuela soy una nerd pues ahora ya lo saben si voy como soy en realidad la policía me localizara rápido. Salgo de mi casa cuando siento la sensación que alguien me sigue volteo disimuladamente pero no veo a nadie tal vez fue mi imaginación, seguí mi camino cuando un bote de basura se cae volteo rápidamente logre visualizar un listón rojo, me hice la que no vi nada y seguí mi camino.

Bellota P.O.V

Hoy es el día en que esa chica vuelve a la escuela hoy descubriremos lo que esconde, estoy a punto de salir de casa llevo puestos unos pantalones negros, una blusa verde claro, zapatos deportivos y mi cabello suelto, me despido de mi mamá y salgo de mi casa en el camino me encontré con Bombón y si somos hermanas pero ayer fue a una pijamada con una amiga "Hola Bellota" me saludo "hola" le dije y nos dirigimos a casa de esa chica que no se ni su nombre.

Cuando llegamos ella estaba saliendo Bombón y yo la seguimos cuidadosamente ella volteo a ver pero no vio nada, todo iba bien hasta que Bombón tropezó con un bote de basura botándolo nos escondimos la más rápido que pudimos, por suerte parece que no vio nada "ten más cuidado" le dije a Bombón "lo siento" dijo simplemente.

Burbuja P.O.V

Cuando llegue al salón nadie lo noto como siempre, todos los alumnos entraron y al fin tocaron la campana la profesora entro y comenzó a hablar "muy bien clase, hoy haremos un trabajo en grupo" anuncio y todos comenzaron a buscar compañeros, yo sinceramente prefiero ir sola, unas chicas se acercaron a mí una era de cabello naranja y ojos rosas, la otra era morena y ojos verdes "hola soy Bombón y ella es Bellota" se presentó asique ellas son las chicas que sospechan de mi las analizo un poco cuando veo el listón rojos de la ojirosa asique ellas me seguían pero ¿Por qué esas chicas me espían? "hola mi nombre es…" dije pero me detuve no les puedo decir que me llamo Burbuja seguramente investigaran y se encontraran con mi historial "¿tu nombre es?" dijo la ojiverde sacándome de mis pensamientos "es… V… Violetta si mi nombre es Violetta" dije "muy bien Violetta que te parece si hacemos grupo" dijo Bombón "claro" le dije.

En otro lugar

En medio de un bosque se encontraban 3 chicos (no son los RRB) los tres tenían 18 años "que aburrido" se quejó un chico de cabello café oscuro, ojos grises "ya deja de quejarte James" dijo otro de cabello gris, ojos amarillos "ya cállense los dos que estoy pensando" dijo el ultimo de cabello negro y ojos morado oscuro "¿pensando?" dijo Jame (el de ojos grises) "pues claro de seguro está pensando en B" dijo Jake (el de ojos amarillos) "¡CALLATE! Que no pienso en ella" dijo el azabache "entonces como supiste que me refería a ella yo nunca mencione su nombre" dijo pícaramente Jake "Jake tiene razón nunca menciono su nombre" lo apoyo James "ya cállense los dos están locos" dijo "pero si no piensas en ella en que piensas" dijo James "bueno si pienso en ella" dijo "¡JA!" dijo Jake ya que tenía razón "pero no en los que tú piensas Jake sino es como destruirla" dijo este "así y que has pensado" dijo James "nada, casi todo lo que pienso ella tiene la ventaja" explico "como sea… vamos a destruir algo" dijo Jake "si" lo siguió James "¿qué dices Dark?" pregunto Jake "está bien" dijo y los siguió.

En la guarida de Mojo

Mojo estaba con los ojos rojos y una cara de momia "¡YA BASTA, DEJEN DE OIR MUSICA!" grito Mojo los chicos habían tenido la música a todo volumen toda la noche "ya cálmate mono" dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos verde oscuro bajando el volumen para poder hablar "que me calme ¡QUE ME CALME! ¡SI TUBIERON ESA COSA ENCENDIDA TODA LA NOCHE NO HE PODIDO DORMIR!" grito Mojo "ya tampoco y no me quejo" dijo un chico de cabello naranja y ojos rojos "oigan tengo hambre" interrumpió un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azul oscuro "si yo también" dijo el azabache "hey mono ve y consigue algo de comer" dijo el pelirrojo "claro que no yo iré a dormir y ustedes tendrían que estar en la escuela" dijo Mojo "solo faltamos un día" dijo el rubio "como sea nosotros conseguiremos nuestra comida vamos chicos" dijo el pelirrojo.

"¿oye Brick a dónde vamos?" preguntó el rubio "a robar" respondió simplemente "si yo quería robar" dijo el azabache "Butch procura robar comida no videojuegos" dijo Brick "pero si solo hice eso una vez, verdad Boomer" dijo Butch "bueno si pero robaste como unos 100" dijo Boomer.

Burbuja P.O.V

Esas chicas me están cuestionando claro que no les diré nada "Y ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?" me pregunto Bombón "bueno… ellos… sus nombres son… eh…" que les digo yo nunca conocí a mis padres "¿se llaman?" me dijo Bellota "se llaman Drake y Agatha" respondí "¿y dónde están?" me pregunto Bellota "ellos están de viaje de negocios" dije "ya que me están haciendo preguntas puedo preguntarles algo" dije "claro" me respondieron las dos yo sonreí y les pregunte "¿son las chicas superpoderosas verdad?" pregunte pude notar que estaban nerviosas no son buenas guardando secretos de esa magnitud.

Bombón P.O.V

¿Qué? Como lo supo ella nos preguntó _¿son las chicas superpoderosas verdad? _ Lo dijo tan segura como si lo supiera "están nerviosas" nos dijo "si tienen esa identidad secreta deberían de aprender a mentir mejor" nos dijo como si nada "no sabemos de qué hablas" dijo mi amiga Bellota "… como sea no se preocupen no le diré a nadie" nos dijo en ese mismo momento la campana sonó y ella se fue dejándonos desconcertadas.

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

"no debiste retarme"- "no te atrevas a lastimarlas" – "si esta guerra comienza tendré que..." – "estas segura que quieres hacerlo"


End file.
